


Afterhours: When Orcs Pork

by LadyMizra



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Consensual Sex, Eye Licking, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry Tolkien, It's suppose to be a little gross, M/M, Oral Sex, Orc sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMizra/pseuds/LadyMizra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is quiet is the officer's hall, except for a midnight chat between two friends. What starts as a simple discussion between a warboss and his favorite officer, turns into something more when one of them gets randy. Oh yeah, they're orcs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterhours: When Orcs Pork

**Author's Note:**

> So as a joke I told my friends I would write a pornfic about their two OC orc characters they rp on a Tolkien based game. Well, it happened. As a note, its my first fanfic(?) and my first smutfic. I'm sorry Cat Jesus. Names were changed to protect the innocent.
> 
> Kudos to my friend [The Black Sluggard (Hazgarn)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazgarn/pseuds/The%20Black%20Sluggard) for betareading.

The walls of the cold, dimly lit hall were filthy, the rough marble covered in black grime and the occasional splatter of old blood. Two orcs sat in a corner on either side of a crude stone table, the scrawny one squatting on an ironwood chest, while the larger, more imposing uruk was fortunate enough to have a stool.

The latter, Gúmbúk was slouched against the table, his brow scrunched over his single copper eye which gleamed in the torch light. He scratched around the bulbous flesh that encircled his pale eye socket; the misshapen, empty hole a contrasting splash of grey against his umber-black skin.

"I told them to start pissin' in the barrels, so we should have the alum in a week. Told the newblood... Smathi, to boil it down. If he don't feck that up, we can have the fort up and as likely to catch flame as the stinking bog itself." Dark red liquid spilled from his mouth as he gulped down the last of the swill in his cup. "Tarks are cowards, anyway. They won't dare show their pretty pink-skins near our door."

The smaller orc, Burkúm, sat perched on his makeshift seating, as his skinny, three-fingered hand stroked the shriveled heads tied to his belt. Snickering, an uneven grin formed on his lips. Half of his pale face had been badly burnt and was left a fleshy mass, torn and rendered from time and abuse. The scarring went so low, it made it impossible for him to fully lift one corner of his mouth.

"If him feck up, him gonna join dah uttahs on mine beltz," he said, his voice a rough, raspy hiss.

A hoarse chuckle escaped Gúmbúk's broad lips. "Thought you were after Shagdul's head."

Burkúm hissed, head jerking up in a quick swoosh that made the long hodgepodge of broken bone and ruined metal hanging from his ears clink together as his good eye regarded his leader.

"He's disrespectful of the crafters, ordering me and Farl to make him shit. Heard he might be plottin' too."

"Plotting? Against who?"

"Otok," Burkúm snorted out, as if it were obvious.

Gúmbúk frowned, sitting up to set his fists on his knees.

"If he does do anything, tell me. I'll deal with him." The tall orc scratched his face, the muscles in his left cheek wincing.

Burkúm hopped off his seat to move his hunched form around the table to Gúmbúk. He straddled his warboss's lap and leaned in close, carefully examining the iron plate that replaced the upper portions of the uruk's nose. His fingers prodded around the damaged flesh, examining the hooks and rivets that held the prosthesis flush against his skin.

"How'z dah new nose on yah?"

Gúmbúk sighed as Burkúm plopped down on his lap, but let him poke and prod at his face without complaint. "I told you, it's fine. It nicks my skin every once in awhile, but it's working."

"Mebbe I needs tah adjust it," Burkúm said, his breath a warm tickle. He unfastened the scaled gorget from his friend's neck, while teasing and gnawing his cheek with his sharp pinprick teeth.

Gúmbúk's stool was fortunately against the wall, so he leaned back, supporting his body with the grimy surface. His dark nails dug into Burkúm's leggings as he pulled him forward, their stomachs touching.

"I said it's fine," he growled.

An insane cackle left Burkúm's lips as his tongue slurped a wet line down the newly exposed neck.

"Den mebbe I'z needah make sommin' tah cover dis hole," he said, hooking a finger inside Gúmbúk's eyeless eye socket, stroking the leathery growth that almost filled it entirely.

The warboss' strong fist snapped around Burkúm's wrist, pulling it from his face.

"Shut up," Gúmbúk sneered. "Lick it."

Burkúm grinned, and set his hands on either side of Gúmbúk's head, holding it still as he slid his tongue inside, caressing and flicking his tongue around the bubbling growth.

Gúmbúk groaned in approval as he busied his hands with unbuckling the leather hauberk hiding the scrawny orc's pale flesh. Once exposed, he dug his nails into the sickly skin around his rib-cage, grinding himself against Burkúm's groin.

Burkúm hissed as ten crescent moons were pierced over his ribs. Removing his tongue with one last upward swish, he bit his way down Gúmbúk's neck, nipping and scratching his dark skin. "Neeeeh... yer not neked enough..." Burkúm tugged at the offending leather and mail, and he sunk his teeth into the flesh above Gúmbúk's collarbone, swallowing the blood that leaked over his tongue.

A roar echoed through the empty chambers, and Gúmbúk was on his feet, shoving Burkúm against the hard stone wall. Their lips met, and though the air was knocked out of his lungs, Burkúm didn't hesitate to open his mouth. Neither were gentle, their tongues and teeth clashing together, drops of metallic blood drawn with each nip and bite. They hastily removed each others clothing; leather, mail, and metal falling to the ground.

Gúmbúk broke the kiss, panting as he groped Burkúm's ass. "Get on your knees and suck me."

Burkúm wheezed as Gúmbúk forced him down, his bare knees hitting marble with a crack. He growled as his head was forced back by his wispy clumps of hair, but he only laughed and sucked the fat shaft presented to him into his mouth without protest.

The pace was set by the warboss' hand. He forced his cock down the pale orc's throat, who choked and drooled on it. Burkúm gripped Gúmbúk's thighs to support himself, his slobbery groans forming vibrations on his tongue.

"That's right snaga... Swallow my rutter."

As he glared up at Gúmbúk, Burkúm's nails dug ever deeper with every retching plunge down his throat. Finally, he gave the cock a nip with his teeth, making it's owner yell in pain, and pull Burkúm off his cock. "If you'z choke me again, next time I'z jes bite it off."

With a snicker he sucked the cock back into his mouth; Gúmbúk had loosened his hold on Burkúm's head, wary of those sharp teeth. But when not being choked, Burkúm proved to be quite skilled at the task. He flicked his tongue across the sensitive glans, then suckled the head, looking up at Gúmbúk with a smug expression as the uruk moaned in response to the intense suction.

With the smaller orc's expertise at fellatio, it wasn't long before Gúmbúk was filling his mouth with bitter cum. His nails dug into Burkúm's scalp as he groaned in pleasure. Burkúm spit the semen out onto Gúmbúk's thigh, coughing several times to get as much as he could out of his throat, staring up at his boss indignantly.

"You knowz I don' like you cummin' in my mouth."

When Gúmbúk laughed, Burkúm dug his nails into his balls and twisted. Gormag howled and fell forward, and Burkúm released the sensitive organs to kick Gúmbúk several times in the side. But the warboss wasn't one to lie down and take it, especially when his assailant started to laugh. He pulled Burkúm down with him, and the scrawny orc hissed and screeched like a cat. The two wrestled, kicking, scratching, biting like wild animals. It was clear that Gúmbúk was the stronger of the two, but he held back. Sure, he put his share of marks on Burkúm, drawing the same amount of dark blood that was sharp and acrid on their tongues. But he allowed Burkúm to get the upper hand, ending up on his stomach, face planted against the hard marble with his ass in the air.

Burkúm pried open the firm buttocks, scraping his sharp teeth around the puckered hole. Gúmbúk's growls of desire vibrated through his body, his once flaccid cock, dripping with saliva and semen, began to perk up again. Shoving a thumb inside him, Burkúm teased, "Who knew mighty warboss have slit back here? Mebbe you'z part sow, eh?"

Before Gúmbúk could protest, Burkúm removed his thumb and replaced it with his unusually long tongue, making the large uruk gasp as it brushed against his prostate. Heady gasps and groans sputtered against the floor as Burkúm tongue-fucked Gúmbúk's ever loosening hole. His teeth were pressed lightly against the outer ring of muscle, their sharpness a tease, or a warning.

Burkúm licked his lips, growling as he slid up, hands gripping Gúmbúk's braids tightly like reigns. His cock pressed against the open cheeks, precum leaking down in a glistening line over the dark skin.

"Who else you let doing this to yah?" The blunt tip nudged against Gúmbúk's entrance, and Burkúm had to swat him when he tried to push back and force it in. "Whore. Tell me how much you want it."

The warboss managed to turn his head and glare at Burkúm with one beady eye. "Fecking put it in or I'm getting up and you can forget it."

Cackling, Burkúm, plunged in, stretching out the tight hole too fast, the burn forcing out a cry of pain and pleasure from Gúmbúk's throat. There was no patience, or pause, no gentleness or care for the other. Only rough, raw thrusts and whiny moans as Burkúm pretended to be the one in control.

But Gúmbúk seemed to love it just as much, rocking his hips back, each movement a signal to make it harder, faster. And Burkúm was happy to oblige. The smaller uruk had his eyes shut, knuckles white as he gripped Gúmbúk's hair, high-pitched whimpers coming from his trembling lips.

"Harder," Gúmbúk demanded.

"If I'z do that I'll bust before you want me to."

The warboss didn't like that answer, and slammed his ass back, almost knocking Burkúm to the ground. The scrawny orc tightened his grip, a few hairs snapping from the tall orc's scalp as he regained his balance. Gúmbúk didn't complain about that, only making pleased hums as Burkúm did as he was told.

"Don't you cum yet..." Gúmbúk murmured, the edge of a threat clipped in the words.

Burkúm desperately mewled, finding it hard to obey with his cock swollen from foreplay, buried in a tight, wet heat. He released one of the braids and frantically felt his way down to Gúmbúk's cock.

"It's my turn," he said, pumping his hand. "Hurry up..."

Gúmbúk only grunted, the noise tight in his throat as he enjoyed the sensations. Slippery wet sounds and the smell of sex fogged their heads. Burkúm got his wish, and within seconds cloudy fluid splattered on the floor. Gúmbúk's sore ass convulsed and tightened. A few more hairs snapped from the large uruk's head as Burkúm tugged harder, each panted breath visible in the air.

"Gúm..." Burkúm's voice pitched upward, and he made a bizarre sound that was a cross between a hiss and yelp, lasting for several seconds as the orc jerked his hips in short, quick motions. When his cock popped out, his semen trickled onto the floor and down Gúmbúk's thighs. Minutes later they found themselves lying together, Gúmbúk on his back with Burkúm halfway flopped on top of him, smiling contently. The warboss sighed, rubbing the space between his eyebrows.

"We had more to discuss."

Burkúm snorted, nuzzling his nose against Gúmbúk's chest. "Meh... We can do it tommorow. This was important.*"

"What, ruttin' is important? And you call me a whore." Gúmbúk's chuckled, chest bumping Burkúm's nose.

The scrawny orc swatted at Gúmbúk's face, his fingers brushing against his nose. "Relaxing is important. Shuttap, I'm going to sleep."

With one last grunt, Gúmbúk closed his eyes, one arm draped over his lover. "I hate you..."


End file.
